The present invention in particular relates to a carrier component.
Such carrier component for example is formed by a so-called assembly or module carrier for a vehicle door. A generic carrier component however is not limited to the use within a vehicle door. In principle, a generic carrier component includes a carrier base surface on which functional components of a window lifter are provided and which defines a carrier plane along which the carrier base surface substantially extends. The carrier component furthermore is provided for mounting on a vehicle part, such as for example a door inner panel or a body part in the region of a rear fender and for this purpose includes a seal at an edge region, by means of which the carrier component can sealingly be mounted on the vehicle part. The seal here is at least partly accommodated in a sealing channel extending along the edge region of the carrier component.
Usually, such sealing channel is circumferentially provided on the carrier component and has a cross-sectional profile U-shaped in cross-section. For manufacturing the seal, sealing material preferably is injection-molded and typically dosed into the sealing channel of the lying carrier component from above. The introduction of the sealing material usually is effected by 6-axle robots and/or linear robots orthogonally to the channel bottom of the sealing channel, i.e. orthogonally to a groove base or channel bottom of the sealing contour.
In components protruding beyond an outer edge of the carrier base surface at the carrier component such introduction of the sealing material however no longer is possible. The portion protruding beyond the edge of the carrier base surface regularly also extends across at least a part of the sealing channel. Thus, the introduction of sealing material orthogonally to the channel bottom and orthogonally to the carrier plane here is prevented by the protruding portion.
For example, such protruding functional component of the window lifter is formed by a guide rail integrated into the carrier component. The same possibly protrudes beyond an upper or lower edge of the carrier base surface, in order to provide a larger stroke for the window pane to be adjusted. For such a solution, mounting of the seal then is distinctly more expensive than for example in a carrier component without such protrusions, as it is disclosed e.g. in DE 20 2007 003 226 U1.
A pull rope of the window lifter however also can protrude beyond an outer edge of the carrier base surface. The pull rope for example is deflected on a portion of the carrier component extending across the sealing channel or on a separate component which is fixed at the carrier component. Carrier components with such protruding portion, on which for stroke increase a deflection element e.g. in the form of a cable pulley is arranged, are disclosed for example in DE 10 2009 042 350 A1 and DE 10 2008 012 434 A1. The problems resulting from the protruding portion on injection-molding of the sealing material in the region of the protrusion here are circumvented by the fact that the portion is spring-mounted and hence can be folded away in the region of the protrusion or the protrusion is pivotally mounted on the carrier component and can be pivoted into a functional position in which it does not protrude beyond its outer edge. The aforementioned solutions however partly involve a high technical expenditure during manufacture and assembly.